


Flying Ever After

by Glowbug



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Dialogue Fic, Gen, Zurich Spoilers, post-Zurich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 14:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2854328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glowbug/pseuds/Glowbug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day in the flight deck, the crew hear a familiar voice over GERTI's radio. A ficlet written shortly after listening to Zurich.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flying Ever After

"Fuel is balanced, captain."

"Thank you, Herc; now. I came through customs and all I had to declare was a bill from Seville, a Santa from Atlanta, a cork from New York and…"

*radio static*

"Hello, Golf Echo Romeo Tango India, this is Hotel Bravo Echo Romeo Kilo; how are the OJS skygods getting on?"

_"M-Martin?"_

"You’re supposed to say that you copy, Douglas."

"And I see you haven’t changed a bit, O Sir."

(small laugh) “N-no, nor have you.”

"Hello, Martin; how are the Swiss chaps treating you these days?"

"Oh, Herc! Oh, it’s fine, just fine… I’m really getting to fly quite a bit, on these  _enormous_  planes, and it’s just… exhilarating. I-I miss you all terribly, but… it's everything I could have wanted.”

"Well, I for one must thank you for opening the position that allows me to stay near the, ah…"

"Woman with whom you are unusually well acquainted?"

"Yes, Douglas, you needn’t rub it in."

*flight deck door opens*

"Coffees! Herc, is it sugar you take or cream?"

"Just black will be fine, thank you."

*static* “Hello, Arthur!”

_"Skip!_  I mean, Martin! Old Skip! Er, no, not old, um, used to be Skip but now Douglas is Skip! Hi, Old Skip!”

(footsteps approach) “Is that Martin on the radio?”

"Ah, Carolyn. You’re just in time for a happy over-the-airwaves reunion."

"H-hello, Carolyn. Actually I’ve got to start my pre-landing checks in another moment, but I heard Douglas talking to ATC and thought I would say hello. I-In fact I was thinking, I’ve got a flight to Bristol in a few weeks…"

"Bristol?"

"Of all places."

"Yes, all right. What I thought was, Bristol’s actually not terribly far from Fitton, and I thought perhaps I’d hire a car and drop by for a visit, would that be all right?"

"Old skipper, that would be  _brilliant!”_

"Let me check the wall chart and get back to you, Martin, but I think perhaps something can be arranged."

"All right, just give me a call. Now, I really do need to get started on my landing checks…"

"One moment, Martin; before you go, tell us, how fares… the  _bobsledding?”_

(Martin laughs nervously.)

"A-Actually, Douglas, I was hoping I could ask an enormous favor of you when I visit."

"Well, I’m certainly open to an exchange of some sort… what, pray tell, is this enormous favor?"

"Er, well, um, ah… I would, ah, very much like to visit some, uh, jewelers, and I thought I might benefit from some advice…"

"Ah. Might you be seeking a particular item from one of these jewelers?"

"…maybe…"

"Mum, what’s Old Skip talking about?"

"Arthur, do you remember when I explained to you about marriage?"

"Yeah, but I think there were an awful lot of bad words in there."

"Really, Carolyn?"

"Code Red, Hercules."

"I would be happy to help, Martin."

"R-really?"

"Of course. Aside from the obvious advantages of being owed an enormous favor, I’m… something of an expert in picking out engagement rings, and I can hardly deny my former captain the benefits of such knowledge."

"Thank you, Douglas, thank you  _so_  much.”

"Safe landing,  _First Officer Crieff._ ”


End file.
